thevampirediariesfanfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
The Untold Tales of the Originals(Part 13)
Part 13-Travis Johnson, the Original Keeper of Secrets After the exhausting battle with Mr. October, the originals walk off searching for Finn, while Klaus recovers. They go to another shanty house and think, dream about their first 100 years they have been alive. They also remember a key member of their vampires. The oldest non original vampire left. Travis Johnson. Rebekah-Travis Johnson. Elijah-What? Rebekah-Travis...cmon Elijah..even you remember him? Kol-I remember him..he was a little rat is what he was. Niklaus-He seemed to have had a fascination with us. Elijah-He was obsessed with vampirism...with immortality no matter what the cost. Why do you ask about him Rebekah? Rebekah-Something he said...he knows things...things I wish I never knew. Elijah-About what? Rebekah doesnt answer back. Elijah-Rebekah...about what? Rebekah then flashesback to 1000 years ago. Right before the vampires were created. Travis awkwardly walks in when Mikael and Esther are making love. Travis-Um...sir? Mikael-What do you WANT!? Travis-Im done...can I please get my herb from Esther and go home? Mikael-Of course, I apologize. Travis-I should apologize...I had no idea what you and her were.. Esther-Yes Travis...here is the herb. Travis-Thank you....well...goodnight. Mikael-Goodnight. Esther-Goodnight. Travis walks outside. He then goes to the woods. A mysterious hooded man waits for him. Travis-Here..here is what you asked for? Hooded man-Yes...do you have any idea what they are planning. Travis-Immortality, they are planning to create it within them. I want that power. Hooded man-Help me...and I will make you immortal. Travis-How do I know I can trust you? The hooded man slams Travis against a tree. Hooded man-YOU FOOL! WE HAVE BEEN IN THIS NEGOTIAN FOR 3 MONTHS! DO NOT BACK OFF ON ME NOW! Travis-I wont...I just want you to keep your part of the deal. Hooded man-You keep your word...I'll keep mine. Elijah-So..what did Travis tell you? Rebekah-It was that night...that fateful night. Me and him had a conversation that would forever change...our future. He came over that night to share wine with me. Me and him talked. Then he brought up a subject. Elijah-What subject...what? Travis-Rebekah...may I ask you a question? Rebekah-Yes? Sure. Travis-Do you...think what you're mother is doing...do you think it will actually work? Do you think she will make you and your brothers immortal? Rebekah-Maybe...possibly. Travis-Well...you realize you will become a supernatural creature...who is very similar to many others. Rebekah-What do you mean? Travis-Well...you will become a creature who is immortal, there are other immortal beings that have came before you. Rebekah-Are there? Travis-Yes...and they wont be happy when they find out.. Rebekah then looks worrysome. Travis-Rebekah...can I ask you another question? Rebekah-Yeah sure. Travis-Have you ever heard....of the talisman of المسيح ? Rebekah-What is that? Travis-Its the most powerful talisman in the world. The story goes...about 2000 years ago...in the eastern parts of Jerusalem..a couple witches made a talisman...in honor of their god. Rebekah-Yes...go on. Travis-Well this talisman had mystical powers, allowing whomever wore it to bend the laws of nature. The talisman was made indestructible and was made from pure gold, and required the sacrifice of a servant of nature...and a supernatural creature. Rebekah-Yes? Travis-This talisman allowed someone to bend nature. You see, the spirits control nature..they make the rules. Well they wont allow a servant of nature to also become an abomination...and retain both selves. Rebekah-How? Travis-The talisman allowed the user...to channel the energy of their god. Their god worked through them and bent the laws of nature allowing the person to overcome their weaknesses. You see its first user was someone who was made a powerful witch at one point..but then had a curse placed on her...turning her into a succubus. Rebekah-A what? Travis-A creature who drains the life out of you. Well this creature came with its own powers, but also weaknesses. The talisman allowed the user to overide nature and retain its witch self and retain the extra abilities that came with it and eliminated the weaknesses. Rebekah-Well thats great. Travis-No...its not...because it was secretly a dimensional portal...to where their god slumbered...and it wanted out. The witches couldnt have that. The witch then felt like more of their god tried to possess her and use her to add more powers to become omnipotent. But nature just couldnt allow it...The witch became omnipotent at first and allowed her to do anything. But then the talisman turned on her. She then bled out through the eyes, ears, nose, mouth, belly button, breasts, she became sick..ill, even her powers couldnt restore her. Everytime she felt restored, it came back....worse and worse and worse. Eventually she died, her body bursts into flames unable to take all that power. The talisman was thought to be destroyed in the fire. But due to it being indestructible...it wasnt. Rebekah-Well...what happened to the talisman? Travis-The witches grabbed a hold of it. With it made the witches mad for power, wanting to betray their own cause and become immortal but still hold onto their powers. Rebekah-Did they? Travis-No...one by one they tampered with it. But it kept on betraying them and killing them off. Then a coven who worshipped their god with extreme religious paranoia attempted to use it to bring him forth on earth. Unforntuately this meant the witch had to possess it...channel it among hundreds....thousands of witches. The witch put it on. Rebekah-Did it work? Travis-No...in fact...it went wrong....so....so...wrong. The talisman looked like it was going to open up the portal. The good witches fought the bad witches in a massive war. Then the talisman exploded up...The witches then all died in a fiery blast and combusted into ashes including the user of it. The talisman was burried underneath all those ashes. Then centuries later..some witches got a hold of it. Knowing they couldnt destroy it...they put it in a secret area where it was guarded by powerful magic not allowing anyone in, not even a servant of nature. The talisman was put in there with other key witch items. Rebekah-What were those other items? Travis-The other element stones-sun, earth, water, ice, fire, solar, sky, weather, the moonstone had been stolen by some werewolves. Its unknown how they got there. But the talisman was presumably burried in there. But there has been a map created by the witches centuries before that had the location to where the stone was. The other witches didnt know of this. The map itself was also indestructible. It told the direct path to find it! The map is hidden on earth along with the talisman. You see the problem when the witches tried to awaken their god was that...they didnt follow the right instructions. Rebekah-Travis...how do -know all of this? Travis-My friend told me. Rebekah-Who's your friend? Travis-I've...I've told you too much...too much...TOO MUCH! Rebekah-Travis..you arent leaving.. Travis-Please let me go...please! Rebekah-Travis...you areng getting off that easily...now you wanted me to know this...why? Travis-Gulp. Rebekah-Why Travis? Travis-You cant... Rebekah-I cant...cant what? Travis-You cant go on with this spell..he will come after you if you do... Rebekah-Who? Who will Travis? Travis-My friend. Rebekah-Who is your friend? Travis-He wont tell me his name. Rebekah-I dont believe you Travis...I dont. Travis-Rebekah please. Rebekah-Travis...I...fancy you. I dont want to see you get hurt...or killed...or worse. Please tell me what you mean. Travis(Quitely)-He...gulp...will kill me if I tell you anything about him. Rebekah-Who he is? Mother and father can protect you from him! Travis-I dont need protection Rebekah...you do....you do. Rebekah-Travis..Travis! Travis then runs off and pushes Rebekah down. Travis-Im back. Hooded man-Well did you learn anything? Travis-No...she knows nothing of the talisman. Hooded man-You're sure? Travis-Im sure. Hooded man-Day by day...Im getting weaker...I need that talisman boy! I need it! Travis-Let me capture the witches Ayanna and Esther...interogate them....I'll make them talk. Hooded Man-No...because I will. Travis-When shall I get them? Hooded Man-Tonight! Get them tonight! Travis-Rebekah's seen me...she will follow me! Hooded man-She wont. Travis-How do you know? Hooded man-Because I do...I do. Bring them to me... i will make them talk. Travis-Understood................... Travis walks away Travis-..........................................................Mr. October..... To Be Continued